gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The GTA Nerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:The Real Anti-Cosmo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 03:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit to 'Hal' page Hi, I just wanted to say nice work with your edit to the Hal page. I went through and undid all the edits another user did when he added all The Lost MC members that appear in gang wars to the 'Disceased Characters' category. They don't die canonically, it depends on whether you actually play the gang-wars or not, so they can't be assumed dead. I liked your addition to the Status part of the template, adding the 'can be killed' part. That clears it up nicely, they depend on the player actually bothering with the gang-wars. Personally I also try to keep them alive but the AI has a rather nasty habit of throwing themselves into the line of fire. Anyhow, nice work with that edit. Enigma24 (talk) 00:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Why, thank you. At first I thought it was wrong information, but I found out it was correct. I'll try to make good edits like that to other pages. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Glad to hear it, the wiki needs as many people working to maintain and improve it as possible. There are always people who want to ruin the work that everyone has put in so we have to keep it looking good. You are right about the status of the gang-war members of The Lost, their deaths depend on the outcome of gang-wars. So their deaths aren't canon, hence why your 'can be killed' addition is a perfect fit. They are alive, unless the player actively takes part in the gang wars and causes their deaths. Enigma24 (talk) 01:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I think I accidently killed Hal in Clean and Serene, which is the FIRST mission. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah it's possible that he will be spawned as one of the random bikers that helps you in missions. But I didn't get him in that mission, but I guess it changes for each game and you get a random selection of NPCs to help you. Those random The Lost members do tend to get in the way though. Enigma24 (talk) 01:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Some Lost members are useless. Only Jim, Terry, Clay, Billy, and Brian are important (as well as Johnny himself) Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, the others are just there for back-up and to bulk up The Lost. Angus has to be my favourite, I like how he has a better grip on what's really going on that everyone thinks. Especially liked his little speech at the end of the Lost and Damned, he's a good man. Enigma24 (talk) 02:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I like Terry, too. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Is Angus the one in the wheelchair? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yep, that's Angus. He's in a wheelchair the whole game due to an accident caused by Billy before the start of the game. I might bring him into my fan-fiction having surgery to get him walking again. Enigma24 (talk) 01:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Cool. I like Angus. I wish you can hang out with him. You can't probably because he's in a wheelchair. (Duh. xP) Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dimitri. Well, I don't think you're familiar with the staff's color theme: *users with orange signatures are patrollers; *users with blue signatures (such as myself) are admins; *users with green signatures are bureaucrats. But, you can change your signature's colour, per example to red; change the view of the page to "Source" and write this: (write your signature) and add in the end of the text. Look my signature now. --Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll try that. --Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 21:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Brian Jeremy Hi Dimitri ! I came here only to say that Brian didn't die in the mission Get Lost, and yes in the mission Bad Standing, and in case of sparing him, you canmeet him again in a random encounter, where he betrays The Lost MC and is obviously killed. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 08:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say he died in Get Lost, I just said his contact stays in your phone even after the mission. When I played the game I killed him, thus cancelling his random encounter. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 23:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I killed him in Bad Standing too, really couldn't stand that fat little rat. Got sick of his insults and back-stabbing real fast, have to say it was somewhat satisfying finally being able to put a bullet in him. Watching him whimper and beg for his life, he can't even go out like a man. Farewell Brian and good riddance! Enigma24 (talk) 08:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't know Brian that much, so I just killed him in Bad Standing. I didn't know about the random encounter I could've got. (P.S Good news! I beat TBoGT AND TLAD last Saturday! TBoGT's ending was MUCH better, because Luis didn't have his house burnt down. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 04:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Next time pay closer attention to Brian throughout the game. He is a major pain in the arse and whining little bitch right from the start. Whatever Billy says he repeats like a fat little parrot. It really was satifying taking him out. Enigma24 (talk) 21:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I created a 2nd user on my PS3 so I can replay the entire game without doing it on my main one. I will pay attention to Brian. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, there is. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 18:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Don't mention it. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Where have the Angels gone? I was wondering where they were, too. Thanks for pointing that out. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 16:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : They are known to have a mother chapter in San Fierro, because that is where the club initially formed, and quite likely other chapters in the area too. But in-game they appear to be absent in the Los Santos (Southern San Andreas) area so I thought I'd build on that. It seems to have become canon that they aren't in the more southern areas of the state so I thought I'd bring that into my fan-fiction. Northern San Andreas will be Angels of Death turf, so far they haven't bothered with the south...but that could change. Enigma24 (talk) 22:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : What about Las Venturas? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 23:00, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : Las Venturas will be in the State of Carson (based on Nevada and named for Kit Carson an old Wild West outlaw famous in Nevada). But yes the Angels of Death MC will have a strong presence in Las Venturas and possibly the rest of the state. But they'll won't be seen all that much, the fan-fictions not about them so they'll have a minor role. They'll be one of the major players on the horizon, heard but not seen much. I might have a couple of Angels of Death Nomads show up to the Golden Seal and get into a bit of a brawl with members of The Lost. But the Angels won't be particularly liked in south San Andreas because of their attitude; thinking they can go where they want, do what they please and generally treat everyone else like crap. Towns like Las Barrancas, Fort Carson, El Quebrados and Las Payasadas will appear in the State of Carson in new forms and a couple with new names. : The Angels of Death MC will have a minor side role with the focus being on The Lost MC and the smaller groups. Time for the big boys to take a back seat for once, but once The Lost gets large enough the Angels might get off their cocky arses and take some notice. : ...Oh and Thomas Stubbs III will be eyeing up the San Andreas Senator title. No longer content with being a displaced and dishonoured Congressman he's now after the Senator's Office. Enigma24 (talk) 23:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : You sure do love your fan fiction. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 23:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)